1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to lighting devices with ambient light sensors.
2. Related Art
Lighting devices, such as flashlights, headlamps, and others, typically include various mechanical and/or electrical structures used to illuminate areas of interest. A user may wish to adjust the output level of light produced by such devices in many environments.
For example, in certain tactical situations, the user may wish to adjust light output levels to provide an appropriately low or high light level depending on changing conditions. As another example, when wearing a night-vision device, the user may be acutely sensitive to changes in lighting conditions. As such, quick adjustments to light output levels of the lighting device are important for the user to see clearly without being blinded by oversaturated lighting conditions.
Although some conventional lighting devices may permit the user to adjust light output levels, existing implementations are often inconvenient or impractical, especially in changing environments (e.g., if lighting conditions change frequently). For example, some tactical situations may preclude the user from having sufficient time, focus, or dexterity to manually adjust light output levels.